1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bedside table structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bedside table apparatus wherein the same is directed for the mounting of a table structure relative to a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various support table structure is available in the prior art for positioning various books and the like relative to the bed, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,312; 5,022,327; 4,910,816; 4,938,153; and 4,286,525.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a table structure readily and conveniently mounted to a bed structure in a manner not addressed by the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.